Monarchy AU that nobody asked for
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: Random interludes from Natsu and Lucy's relationship in this monarchy AU. Always marked complete. Rated M for references to sex and short smut scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have zero idea on what to call this besides the "Monarchy AU that nobody asked for", so you know what, that's what it's getting called! Although the name isn't quite as fitting anymore because there are already people on tumblr who've told me as much, haha**

**These are just going to be random interjections, not even in chronological order. I've got two pieces done for this AU, and am working on a third. Dunno how many I'll end up writing. I'll probably go ahead and put this on "complete", since it's not like the random pieces are leaving any cliffhangers.**

* * *

Natsu huffily stomped along the carpeted hallway to his father's study. He'd already retired for the night! Lucy was trying to tell him something, and it seemed important! But no, his dad just had to insist on fetching for him!

"Father, whad'ya want? What did I do wrong now?" Natsu whined as he slammed the door open.

Igneel chuckled. "Well now that you mention it, you missed meetings with both the Minister of Wealth and the High Priest," he teased his newly crowned son. "But that's not what I needed to talk to you about right now."

Natsu cocked his head, curious, but still impatient.

"The thing is, you've recently been crowned king, you've been married for almost a year now, and the people are getting just a bit… Anxious."

"Anxious? About what? I thought the people liked me, an' liked Lucy! Well if they don't like her, I don't care-"

Igneel gave a hearty laugh, interrupting what was about to become his son's rant. "No, nothing like that, our people still adore Lucy. Which is probably why they're all the more eager for the announcement of an heir."

"An heir!? What do they want an heir for!? I'm not gonna be dying anytime soon!"

Igneel chuckled again. "No, but you two are getting to the age when there's usually a child or two on the way…"

Natsu scoffed. "We just haven't talked about having any yet…"

Igneel took a drink out of the glass in front of him and was silent for a moment. "Well, this really isn't anyone's business but your own, I suppose, but Grandine can't help but feel nervous, as well."

"What, just 'cause we haven't popped out a baby yet?"

"Well, yeah," Igneel responded, a hint of laughter still on his lips. "Because we know how much you've 'consummated', and it's well enough that the odds of bearing a child are pretty high."

Natsu flushed. "I mean, we just- Like I said, Lucy and I haven't spoken of having kids yet…"

"Your mother is just worried that perhaps Lucy, or even maybe you, well… Aren't able to have children. Infertile. She thought it would be a good idea for you two to check in with Porlyusica about that."

"Well, we've been… Avoiding pregnancy, to be honest, Dad." Natsu scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We try to... not do it during that part of the month, you know, and Lucy's been taking that herbal stuff they made to… Prevent that."

Igneel was silent as he stared at his son.

"And- it's not that I don't want kids! Quite the opposite, I'd love it if I went back to our chambers and Lucy told me we had a baby on the way! But… I dunno, I just didn't wanna push her, I guess?"

Igneel took another drink. "Well, as I said, having a family is your own business, as much as we'd love some grandkids sometime soon. It's not like not having an heir will ruin the kingdom, you do have your sister and cousins who are all perfectly capable of continuing the Dragneel lineage. Grandine just insisted I share our concerns. As long as you're sure you're fine, I'll drop it."

Natsu nodded. "Are we done now? I can't say I fancy being questioned about why I haven't knocked my wife up yet…"

Igneel laughed again. "We're done with that discussion, yes." Natsu moved to leave, but was interrupted by his father talking once more. "Now, about those meetings you missed…"

**oOo**

Natsu groaned as he collapsed on his bed next to his wife. Lucy stirred next to him and cuddled into his side. "You were gone so long, I almost fell asleep," she mumbled teasingly.

Natsu wrapped an arm under and around her. "You could've, you know. You didn't have to wait for me."

"Well I didn't get to tell you my news yet!" she cried indignantly as she leaned up on an elbow.

"And your news was too important to just tell me in the morning?" Natsu teased, playing with a lock of hair that tickled his cheek as she leaned over him.

"I'd certainly say so!" Lucy puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. "But first, what happened with Igneel? You seemed frustrated when you came in."

"Not frustrated, just tired." He pulled Lucy to lay on his chest. "The tail end of it was just more scolding for shirking some of my duties-"

"What did you miss?" she asked with disapprovement in her voice.

"Oh, just some dumb meetings early this afternoon."

Lucy didn't miss the cheeky smirk on his face as he admitted it and glared at him accusingly.

"Early this afternoo-" Lucy flushed as she remembered just what - or perhaps the better word was _who - _he'd been doing then. "Natsu Dragneel, you didn't! You told me you were done for the time being!" Natsu just snickered some more, so Lucy whacked him with a pillow.

"Well, anyway, that was just the last thing we talked about. Apparently the main reason he called me in was because they're - er, he, Mom, and the people - are worried that we haven't had a baby yet. You know, an heir." Natsu continued tangling his fingers in that same lock of hair and he saw her eyes widen a bit.

"Well…" Lucy's expression was unreadable. "What did you tell him?"

"Basically just that we hadn't talked about it yet?"

"Hm…" Lucy used her fingers to trace along his face. "And what'd he say?"

"Nothing much, although he did tease that he wanted some grandkids," Natsu laughed.

"Well tomorrow, I want you to tell him something else," she replied, a smile on her face.

Natsu stared at her in confusion. "What's that?"

"That they don't have to worry about not having an heir anymore."

Natsu was still confused. And what was with that weird smile on her face? "O… kay?"

Lucy giggled at her husband's obliviousness. "Natsu, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnan- you're pregnant!?" Natsu sat up in surprise and would've thrown Lucy off his chest had he not caught her in his arms. "You're pregnant!?"

Lucy smiled brightly. "As far as I can tell, yes."

"You're pregnant!" he shouted excitedly. Lucy laughed at his shock. Apparently he'd been rendered unable to say anything else.

"Yes, you, your Royal Majesty, King Natsu Dragneel of Ignis, have made a baby with your wife, Queen Lucy Dragneel."

"Luce, this is- I just-" Natsu pulled her face to his and kissed her fiercely, a kiss Lucy returned eagerly. "You're pregnant! We're having a child!"

"Yes, we are!" she squealed excitedly. "We're starting our family!"

They met each other for another kiss, but the big grins on their faces made it hard to deepen it. Natsu pulled back and was surprised to see tears filling his wife's eyes.

"What's the matter!?"

"Nothing, nothing!" she insisted, wiping at her cheeks while still grinning. "We're really having a baby!"

Another wave of shock and happiness swept over Natsu and he kissed her again, rolling them so they were laying down again, him on top of her.

"Think I can get another one in there?" he asked with a joyous laugh, kissing her cheeks and moving towards her neck.

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Natsu," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you can certainly try."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy gasped as Natsu kissed her neck, her entire body feeling overly sensitive to his touches as he slowly thrusted in and out of her and his heated hands gently caressed her breasts, the couple enjoying a soft, quiet, morning session. Lucy gave a slight moan and pressed herself to him, her back against his chest.

Natsu knew they were both nearing their end, his own blood fiery as he approached his peak, and Lucy's warmth fluttering sporadically around him.

"Natsu, I- I- I love you…" Lucy whimpered. She felt him kiss her neck again.

"I love you too, Luce," the young king responded huskily to his wife before moving a hand from her hip over to play with her clit, causing her to let out another breathy sigh as her body wanted to simultaneously grind her hips harder against his hand and press them backwards to get away from the feeling that was so good it almost hurt.

Lucy moved her hands up behind her to grip at Natsu's hair, making Natsu nip lightly at her neck. She gasped again, and Natsu grunted as her warmth suddenly clamped down on him, catching him by surprise and making him groan as he released inside of her. Lucy whimpered a broken version of her husband's name as she felt his cock throb within her. She squirmed as Natsu continued his fingers' ministrations, and he could pinpoint the exact moment she lost herself to the sensations, her muscles all tightening, her body slightly convulsing, and her back arching away from him, before she suddenly went lax, going boneless against the matress.

Her core was still twitching around his softening length. Natsu groaned as he took himself out and turned his wife around to kiss her.

They took a few minutes to catch their breath before saying anything. Lucy became well aware of the sweat they'd worked up as he held her, but decided to bear it in favor of cuddling with her husband.

"Sex while spooning, I think that might be a new one for us," Lucy laughed, kissing Natsu's chin.

"Nah, I'm almost certain we've done that before," Natsu replied, rubbing her back as he thought. "Yeah, we have! That morning after the-"

"After the midsummer faire last year, how could I have forgotten?" Lucy chuckled as she remembered the event.

"Am I really so forgettable?" Natsu feigned offence.

Lucy wanted to bop his shoulder for the teasing comment, but she was still feeling rather exhausted, and opted to give him a playful glare instead. "Well, after so many couplings so frequently, the memories tend to bleed together. That wasn't the only thing we tried that morning, after all…" She reminded him as she began running a finger along his chest. Lucy gave him a smirk as she felt him start to harden against her as he recalled. "So quickly?" Lucy smirked.

"Of course. I've got my sexy queen next to me," he told her in explanation.

Natsu growled with a smile when he felt her nimble fingers reach down to coax his length up and he pounced on her, tossing Lucy on her back against the bed. Lucy squealed in giddy surprise, which became a moan as Natsu began fervently leaving kisses and hickies across her skin. Lucy brought his face up to meet his lips with hers and was ready to succumb and have another round when the large clock tower outside started chiming.

Nine chimes she counted before jumping up and away from Natsu, as much as she didn't want to. "It's already nine, Natsu!? We _have_ to get up!"

Natsu groaned and flopped back against the mattress. "Can't we just stay in bed and have sex all day instead?"

Lucy threw a pillow at him on the way to her wardrobe. "We have duties! _You_ have a kingdom to run!"

Natsu just let out a whine and turned away from her, burying his head in the blankets and pillows.

"I told you things would change once you were coronated. You have to be more responsible now!"

"Eh, not much has really changed," he commented as he finally sat up and rolled out of bed.

"That's because Igneel's still doing most of the work."

Natsu scoffed and wrapped his arms around Lucy from behind, interrupting her process of getting dressed. "Whatever! I've been doing half of Dad's King-duties since I was 16!"

Lucy laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Whatever you say, Natsu." She tried to get out of his arms to finish pulling up her dress, but he just squeezed her tighter.

"I'm serious! Trust me, nothing much is really gonna change."

"Let go of me so that _I_ can!" Lucy insisted, to which Natsu finally relented and let her go, leaving her with a kiss.

"Fine, fine, I guess I can let that change," he told her. "But only because I'm hungry and I suppose if we can't stay in bed together, we might as well get breakfast."

Lucy giggled. "Always thinking about your stomach." She gave him a light shove towards his own wardrobe. "Now you get changed, too. I should hardly think your current lack of attire is appropriate," she teased.

Little did they know that in just nine months, something really would change.

* * *

**In case it wasn't obvious, this one does take place a****bout a month and a half ****before the first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu groaned weakly as he leaned against the carriage window, looking a quite-unhealthy shade of green. Igneel just chuckled at his son's expense, patting a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulder. The king had had that same terrible motion sickness until he'd outgrown it in his mid-twenties. If Natsu was the same, he still had a good seven or eight years until then.

Hoping to provide some distraction, Igneel struck up a conversation.

"So Laxus is finally gettin' hitched."

Natsu grunted in response.

"I always thought he was far too brash to ever enchant a lady, and he was so stubborn as a teenager."

Natsu didn't say anything, only half-listening.

"And then when I met the Lady Mirajane? I thought she was still far too nice to ever have looked Laxus' way! But then I saw how he was with her, around her. Boy, it was like meeting a new man! I'd never seen him like that!"

"Mmhmm," Natsu replied.

"So…" Igneel continued. "What about you?"

Natsu hummed blearily. "What about me?"

"When are we gonna be planning a wedding for you?"

Natsu snorted. "It's gonna be a while."

"Awww, how come?" Igneel teased.

"I don't even have anyone _to _marry!"

Igneel laughed. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I fear my loud, obnoxious son will have an even tougher time catching a lady's eye than even Laxus!" he cried dramatically.

The comparison of him to Laxus ticked Natsu's nerves. "Oh please, I'm much more charming than _that_ butthead!" he shouted before his stomach suddenly lurched.

"Whatever you say, Natsu," Igneel laughed.

**oOo**

Natsu sighed as he wandered around Fiore's capital city. There was nothing to do at the palace. They'd come a week early to help, per his mother's insistence, and everyone was busy with wedding preparations. Mirajane was constantly on a near rampage, and so he decided just to explore the city. He wasn't _technically _supposed to leave without guards, but since when did he follow the rules?

He'd spent a good chunk of time in Fiore, but not much in the Royal City, he realized. He was pretty much lost at this point, but he wasn't too worried. It should be easy enough to find his way back to the palace.

He turned another corner as he meandered the streets and ended up at some sort of square. There were a few people milling about, but it was somewhat quiet. In the center of the square was a fountain, gently spraying water into its pool. A crowd of children sat in front of it, listening quietly to a blonde woman sitting on the fountain.

Something about her fascinated him. She was beautiful, a trait Natsu rarely noticed about a person. Her voice sounded… Pretty to him, too, as she apparently read a story to the children. He watched her as intently as the kids did. Her eyes would light up at exciting parts of the story, she would lean real close to the crowd when something spooky was happening, and she talked in funny and unique voices for each of the characters.

This woman was special, and Natsu felt compelled to get to know her.

"-And they lived happily ever after. The end," she read as she closed the book. "Now, I believe it's time to go home, isn't it?"

"Oh please! One more story!" a little girl with pigtails cried, causing others to also shout out to share the sentiment.

The woman laughed and signaled for them to quiet down. "Now, now, I know some of you are gonna have to be back for supper soon! We can read more tomorrow, okay?"

There was a chorus of 'awww's, and Natsu watched as they started to begrudgingly leave. A few ran to her to get hugs, and Natsu found himself almost wishing he were that little boy with the messy blue hair she was currently hugging.

**oOo**

Lucy smiled as the children went on their merry way, leaving as some of their parents began calling from their doorsteps. She started packing up her books, placing them back in her basket. The pink-haired man was still lingering, acting as if he was going to leave, but didn't quite want to.

"It would be much easier to just say 'hello', you know," she teased, standing up and looking right at the man.

He flushed, apparently not realizing he'd been noticed. "I didn't want to bother you, you seemed busy."

Lucy chuckled lightly. "I'm not."

"Uh, 'Hello', then!"

The woman gave him a smile, and Natsu decided then and there that he wanted to see it more.

"Hello," she replied. "Was the story so enthralling to you?"

Natsu laughed, slightly nervous. "Well, something was enthralling," he mumbled. He'd never felt like this before! He'd interacted with the woman for only a short while and he was already beginning to be infatuated with her!

_Perhaps she's a witch and she's enchanted you! _His confused mind offered up as a ridiculous solution.

"So who are all those kids?" he asked, trying to strike up conversation before it was too late to talk to her.

She hummed as she idled with her basket. "Oh, they live in the neighborhood, for the most part. I try to read to them every day." She slowly began walking along the road out of the square, in a way that Natsu could tell he had permission to follow. "Some of them won't get exposure to books otherwise."

Natsu cocked his head in confusion. They turned a corner together, and the blonde returned a cheerful wave from an older woman standing in the doorway of a large building. Several children were clamboring inside, and it suddenly dawned on him.

"Orphans? They're orphans?" he asked the girl, turning back to her.

"Some of them. Not all.

Her face held an unreadable expression and Natsu really didn't know what to make of this situation.

"Why?"

She took a long breath before answering. "Like I said, the kids at the orphanage probably won't be read to otherwise. The director already works so hard to feed and clothe them all, so I help how I can."

"That's very kind of you," he responded. The woman shot him another smile.

They turned and came out of the narrow back road they'd been walking along and came to a much wider and louder part of the city. It was a market, one Natsu had been in not too long before coming across the lady and her reading. The busy hours for a produce market had long passed, however, and so the stalls were much more empty than when he'd been here.

"What are you doing now?" he blurted out, not wanting their conversation to lull, but feeling quite dumb after she looked at him with a smirk and he realized what he'd asked.

As silly a question, however, she answered him. "I'm getting groceries. I should've thought that would be obvious, Sir."

Natsu blushed lightly at her teasing. "Yes, well… I just thought I'd ask and be sure!"

"That's reasonable. It makes perfect sense. A fine excuse," she further teased with a smile, picking through a basket of apples for something decent left over from today's hustle.

"You know, something about ya just… Enchants me," he admitted. "Are ya sure you aren't a witch or something?" he laughed. Her hand was so close to his. He could feel the warmth from her fingers. It would be so easy to move that short inch and grasp it.

The woman giggled, and Natsu loved the sound. "Why? Scared I might turn you into a frog?"

"No," he answered, taking her hand.

Lucy smiled and flushed lightly at his sudden forwardness, but didn't remove her hand from his. "Well, I'm not a witch, no." This man enchanted her just as much as she apparently enchanted him. _But… _Her eyes flicked to the emblem on the chest of his shirt.

Natsu watched as the woman picked out a few pieces of fruit and vegetables and set them down on the salesman's booth. While the man calculated the cost, Lucy dug through her basket for her money. Natsu reached into his pocket for the bag of Fioran coin he'd been given and put it on the counter. "It's on me," he told the blonde.

She smiled to him again. "How chivalrous." Natsu noticed her eyes flick over his shoulder, but she was speaking again before he turned to look as well. "But I do believe it's time for you to go soon."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Go? Whad'ya mean 'go'?" He thought they'd been having a good time!

"Oh, I'm sure we'll meet again. I'd like to."

"But I don't even know your name! How can I find you!?"

The woman smiled as she took her hand from his and brought it up to his cheek. "Don't worry. I'm certain I'll be able to find you," she responded. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his other cheek, coloring them red. "Prince Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu was stunned as she leaned back, somewhat glad to see she was as affected by the sudden kiss as he was, her own face flushed pink.

"How-"

"PRINCE DRAGNEEL!" a number of guards cried as they finally spotted the runaway prince. Natsu turned to try and get them to go away, but they were quick to clamber around him and start to drag him back to the palace.

"You know you need an escort when you leave, Sire," one told him.

"Hey, wait!" he looked back to the cart where he'd been standing with the blonde, but she was gone now.

Natsu grumbled and complained, but stopped fighting as they went back to the castle.

**oOo**

"Dad," Natsu began as they sat down for a brief respite between helping set the castle up for the wedding, and supper.

"Hmm?" Igneel grumbled, close to nodding off.

"I think there's someone I really like."

Igneel popped an eye open and grinned when he saw the serious look on his son's face.

"Oh, reeaallyyyy!" He sat up and gave a strong pat to Natsu's back. "Tell me about her!"

"Well, she's from the city here," Natsu told his father. "I found her when I snuck out earlier, and, Dad, she's so nice! She was reading to _kids, _some of which were orphans, apparently, Just because she wanted to help out and make sure they got to see books!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and she's… She's just… She's so damn pretty, Dad, but pretty doesn't really give her credit! Her hair just- It shone in the sunlight and every time she smiled my heart skipped a beat and her eyes just sparkled every time I looked at them-"

Igneel chuckled, cutting Natsu's rambling off. "Yup, sounds like you've got a bona-fide crush on her," he commented, causing Natsu's cheeks to flush. "So, what's the dear lady's name?"

"Uh… I don't know."

Igneel blinked. "You- what?"

"I don't know her name. The guards came and found me before I could ask."

Igneel dropped his face into his palms and groaned. "Natsu, that's the _first _thing you do, is introduce yourselves! You're telling me you don't know her name, she doesn't know-"

"She does, actually," Natsu admitted. "Know my name. She figured out who I was and called me by my name right before we were separated."

Igneel chuckled again and shook his head. "So she's a clever one, too, eh?" Natsu nodded. "Well, at least she knows where you'll be if she decides she wants to see you again."

"Yeah… But I just really wanna see her now!" he groaned. "I wanna talk to her, learn more about her! I didn't get to be with her for long enough at all," he complained.

Igneel laughed, Natsu's words only further cementing the notion that his son was experiencing his first crush.


End file.
